The subject matter relates generally to an antenna assembly for a communication system.
Antennas are increasingly requested and used for a number of applications within a variety of industries. Examples of such applications include mobile phones, wearable devices, portable computers, and communication systems for vehicles (e.g., automobiles, trains, planes, etc.). But there have been conflicting market demands for such antennas. Users and vendors request multi-band capabilities but would like the antennas to be smaller, hidden, and/or positioned at non-ideal locations, such as near other metal objects.
Some antennas are contained within a housing. Mounting the antenna in the housing may be difficult. Additionally, the shape of the housing and the position of the antenna in the housing may affect antenna characteristics of the antenna. Additionally, the location and routing of the cable within the system may affect the antenna characteristics of the antenna.
Accordingly, there is a need for a communication system that includes an antenna assembly having sufficient bandwidth during operation.